


Nightmares

by Heterno



Series: The Risk [9]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/F, Fluff, Smut, the shower and things, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterno/pseuds/Heterno
Summary: This was based off of a prompt from tumblr:)





	Nightmares

Luisa's eyes unwillingly fluttered open at the sound of her phone vibrating against the bedside table. She rolled over, sleepily, and took her phone in her hand, trying to adjust her eyes to the sudden contrast of brightness that had overcome her. She sighed as she looked at the time; 2:06am before proceeding to unlock her phone to check the message she had received. 

'This is gonna sound so stupid, but I just had a nightmare about you and I wanted to check you're alright x' 

After rereading the message a few times so the information actually went into the brunette's half awake brain, she smiled sweetly, looking at the contact name that send sparks around her body. 

'I'm okay:) just half asleep. X' she replied back. 

The doctor knew that at this precise moment, Rose would be sat in the lounge, avoiding her Father just to hold a conversation with Luisa, which, although immoral, was in a sense romantic in Luisa's eyes. It had happened a few times, these late night/ early morning conversations they had, but they weren't always as innocent as this one appeared to be. 

'Sorry, did I wake you? x' The redhead had replied, as though she believed Luisa often just stayed up until 2am on a Wednesday morning for the sake of it. 

'It's fine, I don't have work tomorrow anyway x' 

In truth, Luisa no longer felt tired, the butterflies that had erupted in her stomach just minutes before had torn her away from her tired state of mind and she instead just wanted to stay talking to Rose for as long as she could. 

'Allison home? X' Rose asked, Luisa could already hear the suggestion in her message. 

She smiled, tapping out her reply and slipping out of bed to the bathroom where she began brushing her teeth, placing her phone on the edge of the sink. 

Meanwhile, her stepmother was sat crossed legged on the sofa, holding a glass of water in one hand and her phone in the other, resting the liquid precariously on her knee, still holding it by the rim, occasionally taking a sip when she wasn't replying to Luisa. 

'Nope x' 

Rose grinned, placing the water onto the table and creeping slowly into the bedroom, knowing it was very hard to wake up her sleeping partner and, and began to scribble out a note. 

'Had to sort some business with the Marbella's designs. I'll be back late. Rose x' 

She slipped it underneath his phone, which she knew would be the first thing he checked and padded back out of the room, grabbing some clothes on the way.

Luisa had just finished in the shower, drying her hair roughly with the towel, when her phone buzzed again. 

'10 minutes :) x' 

The doctor smirked, locking her phone and placing it back down on the bedside table as she walked into the room, taking some nice underwear out of her drawer and pulling them on before throwing her oversized jumper over the top. 

For the following 8 minutes, Luisa blow dried her hair and was about to style it when she heard a knock. 

'I look like shit' she thought to herself, sighing as she strolled over to the door, swinging it open. 

That thought went out of her mind as she saw Rose's eyes light up as they trailed all over her body, finally resting on her eyes. 

"I thought you only woke up 20 minutes ago?" Rose asked, following Luisa back into the room. 

"I did." The brunette said, gesturing to the obviously slept in bed. 

"Sleepy Luisa is cute." The redhead smiled, pressing the door close behind her.

"Where does my Father think you are?" Was the first thing Luisa asked, a small smile tugging at her lips as she caught glimpse of Rose's red dress hugging all of her curvaceous figure so perfectly. 

"All day business meeting." 

"Ah I see," Luisa began, taking a few steps closer to Rose, wrapping her arms around her neck, "so you intend to stay all day?" she couldn't help the smug feeling that had arose in the pit of her stomach, knowing Rose had picked Luisa over her Father. 

"Well, I was thinking," the criminal began, tugging the doctor closer by her hips, "A whole day in bed sounds like my sort of bliss." 

"I'm sure it does," the brunette snaked her hands into the redheads hair, their bodies flushed together already, "but what about the shower?" She smirked. 

Rose raised an eyebrow at Luisa's smirk and stroked her hands down to her ass, along her thigh, before picking her up, Luisa obediently enough wrapping her legs around the woman's waist, yet still gasping at the movement. 

"We had best make it a cold one." Rose chuckled, squeezing Luisa's ass and carrying her towards the bathroom, connecting their lips in a heated kiss, pushing the brunette roughly into the shower and turning it on, cold water pouring down their fully clothed bodies. 

"You are so dramatic," Luisa laughed as Rose pressed her against the wall, "I love it." She pressed their lips together once again. 

Rose stepped back from Luisa with a gasp "how am I dramatic?" She asked, clothes clinging to her frame from the water, hair already curling gently. 

"Well anybody else would have taken clothes off before they got into the shower, but not you." The brunette explained, pulling Rose closer to her again by the belt of her dress. 

"It's not my fault I want to savour the moment," the redhead swung her hips, taking a step closer to the woman in front of her, "I like the way you look when you have very little clothing clinging to you." The criminal snaked her hands up Luisa's soaked jumper, tracing her fingertips along the bottom of the brunette's breasts. 

"I much prefer you without your clothes." She replied, arching her back up a little to inflict more contact on her glistening wet skin. 

"Just let me enjoy this." Rose breathed, pressing her body closer against Luisa's, attaching her red lips to her tanned neck, leaving lipstick trails down them, occasionally grazing her hands over the hem of the Doctor's underwear. 

Luisa tangled her hands into Rose's hair, wrapping her legs tightly around the redhead's waist to keep herself up. She could feel her legs becoming weaker already. 

"Rose, please." Luisa breathed out, squeezing her legs against the woman. 

The criminal seemed to ignore the plea and continued to suck gently on the brunette's neck. 

Luisa was about to whine again when Rose swiftly stripped the jumper off her petite figure. 

"I like these," Rose smiled, tracing her hands over Luisa's bra and panties, "pity they're going to have to come off." She unlaced Luisa's legs and took a step back, observing the beauty in front of her. Her hair was wet, slightly messy, completely bare apart from her underwear, lipstick stains trailing down her neck and across her collarbone, skin glistening with water. 

Luisa felt suddenly self conscious with Rose's eyes remaining in her frame a little longer than expected. 

"What?" She mumbled, crossing her hands over her body. 

"No," Rose stepped forward again, removing Luisa's obscuring arms, "don't do that, you're stunning." She connected their lips together, hunger still lingered, but it was mostly through the surges of love she felt for the woman. 

The kiss deepened and the redhead reached behind Luisa to unclasp her bra, tossing it carelessly aside. 

The brunette wrapped her legs once again around Rose's waist, but she shook her head, pushing her legs away, earning a frown. 

"I need you upright for this." Rose stated, a very confused Luisa still pushed against the cold wall. 

Then Rose unzipped her dress, slipping out of it, revealing red lacy underwear, nearly matching the colour of her fiery hair.

"Try not to collapse." She smirked. 

"What?" Luisa asked, still no clue what was about to happen. 

Rose smirk widened as she lowered herself down into her knees, seeing the sudden realisation in the Doctor's eyes as she tugged Luisa's underwear down her legs, trailing kisses down her thighs and throwing the lingerie away.

She took one of Luisa's legs and placed it over her shoulder, squeezing her thigh gently before placing the other hand on her hip, pushing her harder against the shower wall. 

"Ready?" Rose teased, trailing her lips over her thighs. 

"Mhm." Was the only reply her lover could mumble out, digging her hands further into the criminal's hair, tugging her back up to where she wanted her. 

Rose smiled, feeling Luisa shiver beneath her as she flicked her tongue over her clit, before removing her mouth again, enjoying the torture she appeared to be putting the doctor through. 

"Rose." She was already breathless, desperately pleading for another touch. 

"Patience." Rose replied, tracing her nails over her thighs, leaving little red, harmless marks over them. 

"You know I can't be patient."

Rose smirked, it was true, she did know that Luisa couldn't be patient, that's why she was enjoying this even more than she would usually. 

She figured she had teased her enough and connected her mouth back to where Luisa wanted her most, not giving her any warning before inserting a finger with more ease than expected. 

"All this for me?" Rose raised her eyebrow, tracing her thumb over the wetness. 

"Don't stop." Luisa uttered out, ignoring the question which she knew Rose already had the answer to. 

The redhead giggled before getting back to work with her tongue, swirling it in all sorts of patterns before inserting another finger starting up a steady rhythm, using her spare hand to keep Luisa against the wall, preventing her hips from grinding against her mouth, wanting to take as long as she could. 

Unsurprisingly, that still wasn't long at all, Luisa had been worked up through all of the teasing, and she could feel herself reaching the edge already. 

"Fuck, Rose." She arched her back away from the wall, tipping her head back. 

Rose hummed in approval, the volume of Luisa's moans pleasing her. 

After a few more swirls of her tongue, Luisa spiralled over the edge, her legs giving up beneath her, Rose removed her fingers and caught her by the waist, pressing their bodies together and kissing all the way up her figure, resting at her neck, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as she came down from her high. 

She reached behind Luisa and switched off the shower as she felt the brunette shivering. 

"You're freezing." She lifted Luisa up, wrapping her legs around her waist and carried her out of the shower, not yet trusting her legs to support her. 

She dropped her gently down as they reached the bedroom, opening Luisa's wardrobe and pulling out a jumper, slipping it over the brunette's head, watching the fabric as it fell nearly as low as her knees. One of many oversized jumpers Luisa owned. 

"I love you." Luisa mumbled, snuggling close to Rose's side after she had pulled a jumper over her own frame, this one not quite as effective in length, reaching mid thigh, but it still warmed her up. 

"I love you too." She replied, gently stroking Luisa's hair, guiding her over to the bed. 

"Your turn." Luisa spoke, frowning as Rose shook her head. 

"Not yet, we have all day." She smiled, slipping into bed next to Luisa, their hair still wet, but drying slowly. 

Luisa nodded, reaching up to brush a tight ringlet away from Rose's face, tucking it behind her ear and placing a gentle kiss on her jawline. 

Rose smiled, kissing the doctor's forehead before glancing over at the clock. It was 3am. 

"You must be tired, Lu. I woke you up." She spoke gently, pulling Luisa closer to her, letting her nuzzle into her neck. 

"I don't want to waste the time we have together." Luisa replied, yet her voice was already sleepy. 

"I'll still be here when you wake up." The redhead promised, embracing Luisa tighter. 

She felt Luisa smile against her neck as she drifted off to sleep.

\------------- 

Luisa had only been asleep for a few hours when she was awoken by the small jerking movements beneath her. 

"Hey, hey," Luisa gently shook Rose awake, propping herself up on her elbow to observe Rose's face as her eyes fluttered open, "you're okay, it was just a bad dream." 

Rose didn't say anything, a look of relief washing over all of her features as she saw the soft look on Luisa's face. She pulled the brunette into a grateful kiss, hugging her closer. 

"What was that for?" Luisa asked, resting her hand on Rose's hip. 

"I thought you had been taken." Rose admitted, trying to steady her breathing. 

"I'm 100% still here." Luisa smiled, nuzzling back into Rose, drawing patterns over her hips with her thumb as a form of comfort. 

"Good." 

"Was it the same nightmare as earlier?" Luisa asked. 

Rose nodded. 

"I'm not going anywhere, Ro, nobody will take me, I would annoy them too much." She joked, happy that she had earned a smile from her lover. 

"You don't annoy me." She giggled, stroking her brown locks. 

"I should hope not," Luisa replied, propping herself back onto her elbow to get lost in the deep sea of Rose's blue eyes "because I do have a certain soft spot for you." 

Rose meant up to catch Luisa's lips with her own. 

"I have a soft spot for you too." She spoke, placing a small kiss on Luisa's nose. 

"Good." And with that she pulled Rose into her own embrace, switching their positions so she could protect her from the dark thoughts that, for some reason, appeared to be lurking in her unconscious mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't too good, I've been stressing about exams and haven't exactly been active lately, sorry about that. 
> 
> Once again, comments are greatly appreciated, I'm not sure whether or not to carry on with this series, give me your thoughts :)


End file.
